theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Asparagus
Junior Asparagus is a 17-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior is friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's Parents and his friends Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, encourage him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lots of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearance Junior Asparagus is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Boy with the Pot, Himself and Space Junior in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Shack, Baby Meshach and Himself in "Rack, Shack & Benny" *Dave in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Holy Land Winter Junior Asparagus in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Rack in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself, Space Junior and Boy with the Pot in "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" *The Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Thomas in "King George And The Ducky" *Himself and Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Boyz In Da Sink and Benjamin in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert and Bedtime in "An Easter Carol" *Boy with the Pot in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Hadrian in "Sumo Of The Opera" *King Junior in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord Of The Beans" *Himself and Pilgrim in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Orphan in "The Story Of George Muller on "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Boyz In Da Sink in "Mess of the Egypt on "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Winter Junior in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Pajamas Junior in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Joshua in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself and Aaron "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Boyz In Da Sink in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Winter Junior, Himself and Ricochot in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *John and Little Boy in "Feeding the Multitude on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself and Baby Bear in "The Little House That Stood" *Himself in "Wrapped My Yourself on "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Cowboy and Oliver in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Shepard and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King and Himself in "King of the Quest" Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # TalesFromtheCrisper3.png # TalesFromtheCrisper4.png # TalesFromtheCrisper6.png # TalesFromtheCrisper7.png # TalesFromtheCrisper8.png # TalesFromtheCrisper10.png # TalesFromtheCrisper11.png # TalesFromtheCrisper12.png # TalesFromtheCrisper13.png # TalesFromtheCrisper14.png # TalesFromtheCrisper15.png # TalesFromtheCrisper16.png # TalesFromtheCrisper18.png # TalesFromtheCrisper20.png # TalesFromtheCrisper21.png # TalesFromtheCrisper23.png # TalesFromtheCrisper26.png # TalesFromtheCrisper29.png # TalesFromtheCrisper34.png # TalesFromtheCrisper38.png # TalesFromtheCrisper39.png # TalesFromtheCrisper40.png # TalesFromtheCrisper42.png # TalesFromtheCrisper43.png God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Are You My Neighbor? The Hairbrush Song Rack, Shack & Benny The Dance of the Cucumber Dave and the Giant Pickle The Toy That Saved Christmas Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space Josh and the Big Wall The Song of the Cebu Madame Blueberry VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed King George and the Ducky Lyle the Kindly Viking LarryBoy: the Cartoon Adventures # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows66.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows67.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows68.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows69.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows70.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows71.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows82.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows213.png # LarryBoyAndTheAngryEyebrows216.png Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Star of Christmas The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment The Ballad of Little Joe An Easter Carol Sumo of the Opera Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Lord of the Beans LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon: Tuba Warrior God Made You Special The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Abe and the Amazing Promise Saint Nicholas: A Story of a Joyful Giving Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't Good Night Junior Twas the Night Before Easter The Little Drummer Boy The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas God Loves You Very Much Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men for Lenny and his Lost Birthday Bubble Rap Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! The Penniless Princess The League Of Incredible Vegetables Little House That Stood Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Celery Night Fever VeggieTales in the House VeggieTales in the City Other Junior as he appears in The Story of Flibber-O-Loo Junior as Edmund in An Easter Carol Junior as he appears in Saint Nicholas Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Concept art for Junior in Saint Nicholas (as drawn by Chuck Vollmer) Other Category:Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Rack, Shack & Benny Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest